Data analysis scripts in programming languages such as “R,” “MATLAB” and the like are used for analysis of datasets. For example, an analysis script is program code that runs as a stand-alone program or sub-routine of another program and acts to analyze data of a dataset in a particular way. Analysis scripts are used for analyses such as log analytics, model fitting, forecasting, data clustering, and the like.
It is known that many analysis scripts are reusable, with or without modification, to analyze new or different datasets. Analysis script repositories such as GITHUB are commonly used to store analysis scripts such that they are accessible to others. Commonly, the analysis scripts in such repositories have metadata associated therewith, e.g., a textual description, code comments made by users, and the like.